


call me friend (but keep me closer)

by Mimikyu_Writes



Series: Marc's Parents fucking suck [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Evillustrator - Freeform, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, reverser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikyu_Writes/pseuds/Mimikyu_Writes
Summary: Marc's parents learn about his and Nathaniels relationship and it doesn't go so well, however team miraculous has zero tolerance for that kind of hatred.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Marc's Parents fucking suck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622689
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	call me friend (but keep me closer)

Marc’s eyes flitted around the street, fear filling ever vain in his body with every creak and gust of wind as he walked, it was two am and Marc was walking the familiar route to Nathaniel’s house, trying his best to keep the tears from falling as he adjusted his bag and kept walking. His whole world crashing down around him.

Marc slipped into Nate’s house through the garage, he was terrified that Nathaniel would be mad, but he needed him more, he crept to his bedroom door, relieved when he saw the lights on, at least he wouldn’t wake him up. Marc slowly pushed the door open, knocking lightly to get Nathaniel’s attention.

“Marc? What’re you doing here,” He said softly, “Oh my god, what happened?” the redhead immediately pulled his boyfriend into a hug when he saw the split lip and black eye.

Marc couldn’t even speak he just buried his face in Nathaniel’s shoulder and cried, letting out all the pain and fear he was bottling up. Nath softly carded his fingers through his hair, leading the distraught boy to his bed and pulling him into his lap. 

“They found out..” Marc barely whispered between sobs.

“Found what out,”

“That I’m gay,”

“Oh, honey,” Nath kissed his head, he knew Marc’s parents weren’t very accepting, hence why they had to hide their relationship around them. But for them to do this? He was practically shaking in anger, not noticing the two black butterflies flying towards them.

  
  


The first thing Marinette thought when Tikki woke her up was what fucking time was it. The second thing she thought was that she may actually murder Hawkmoth when they find him. She pulled out her phone squinting at the bright screen while she checked the news, hoping to find something telling her what kind of Akuma they were facing and where, before she had found anything a shadow passed over her she stood up on her bed looking out the trap door to see what it was, groaning as she saw Reverser and Evillustrator. They were going to need help with this. She transformed, setting her yoyo to cellphone mode thinking over who she needed, thanking her past self for letting them keep their miraculous. Viperion and Carapace would be helpful against Reverser, and Rena Rouge and Queen Bee might be able to take down Evillustrator. She sent them all a message, thankful that she knew their identities and could contact them, hopefully, Plagg got Chat awake.

She raced along the rooftops in pursuit of them quickly making a detour to the Lourve, she needed Alix. She smiled to herself when she saw the girl outside, beating up a punching bag with an umbrella. 

“Ladybug?” She asked when she landed in front of her.

“I don’t have a lot of time to explain, mostly because I want to go back to bed. Long story short Nathaniel and Marc got akumatized, and I need your help trying to defeat them,” 

“You can count on me Ladybug!” She smiled as Ladybug picked her up and they swung across the city Viperion said they were at Marc’s house and thankfully Ladybug knew how to get there.

“Why are we camped out watching them?” She asked as they landed on the rooftop across the street where the others were, looking at Marc’s parents chained up in their living room, the whole wall having been erased.

“We don’t really want to stop them,” Rena said, the others at least tried to look sheepish about it. 

“We got here and they were being assholes and called them the f slur,” Viperion said.

“Do we have to save them m’lady?” Chat asked.

“No, but we have to save Marc and Nathaniel, don’t forget that being akumatized can be just as scary as being attacked by one,” Ladybug said, looking at her team, “But if they even look at them after we fix this, I personally will attack them,” she cracked her neck. “Alix any idea where there Akuma’s may be hidden,” 

“Well its two am so I hope they weren’t working on their comic..” She trailed off in thought analyzing the villains, “Their bracelets! They got matching bracelets a while ago,” sure enough the villains sported matching purple bracelets.

“I think we might need a little lucky charm,” Ladybug smirked looking at the key that appeared in her hands

Alix

The chains

Rena

Queen Bee

The paper airplane.

“I have a plan,”

“Oi Evillustrator Reverser, what the fuck its two am and I have to come beat some sense into you?” Alix yelled to get their attention, clutching the key tightly in her fist.

“Alix, what are you doing here?” Evillustrator asked.

“Ladybug sent me to let them out, but I don’t want to, I know how terrible they are, so,” she said throwing the key straight up as high as she could “Now!”

Ladybug leapt through the air, grabbing the key and throwing it at Reverser’s airplane while Queen Bee paralyzed Evillustrator and Rena Rouge created the illusion of him still being there and hiding Carapace while he brought him to the other roof where he wouldn’t get hurt.

“Don’t” Viperion grabbed Chat’s arm as he went to fight Reverser after his ungraceful landing. “Reverser, they hurt you, I know, but this isn’t the way to get back at them,”

“How could you possibly know the pain they’ve caused, they deserve everything they have coming,”

“But you don’t,” Viperion walked closer keeping Reverser distracted while Chat snuck towards him, his cataclysm ready. Viperion effortlessly dogged a reversion, and Ladybug wondered just how many times he had done this confrontation. Before it could escalate further Chat grabbed Reversers bracelet, Carapace snapping Evillustrators at the same time. Ladybug quickly captured the akumas and fixed everything with her Miraculous Ladybug.

“Where am I?” Nathaniel asked, looking around rubbing his head.

“You and Marc got akumatized,” Carapace told him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Where is he?” Nathaniel asked, panicked as he realized where he was. “You have to get me in there! You don’t understand they’re gonna hurt him!”

“Its okay, Ladybug and Chat Noir and the others are in there, they’re not going to let them lay a finger on him, I promise,” Carapace said softly, trying to help his anxious classmate.

  
  
  


“Don’t you fucking dare talk about him like that!” Ladybug snarled cutting off her estranged aunts rant. “You’re the evil and broken one not him! Its people like you that cause pain and suffering! You’re worse than Hawkmoth, at least he is only after Chat and me for our miraculouses, you are so evil and filled with hate that you would willingly hurt someone because they found love!? You deserve to rot in prison for the rest of your life. If you want to get to Marc you have to go through me,”

“And me,” Queen Bee said standing next to her, Soon joined by Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Viperion.

“Cmon let’s get out of here,” Ladybug said when her earings beeped at her.

Nathaniel tackled Marc in a hug as soon as they were outside quickly followed by Alix.

“You two stay safe, and if they ever give you any trouble you can contact me here,” She said giving them her ‘work’ email that she had hooked up to her phone. “Us queers gotta stick together,” She smiled before swinging away making a note to talk to her cousin when she got to school later. 

It was nearly 4 am by the time Marc and Nathaniel got back to Naths. Marc was asleep as soon as they got into bed, and Nath followed soon after. 

Marinette was pacing around her room, not letting the anger she felt overwhelm her, instead of being thankful for the fact that she wasn’t actually related to Marc’s mom or stepdad, and that Marc was out of that situation. She wondered how much of the encounter would be on the news tomorrow, really hoping the whole thing wouldn’t end up outing anyone. She was too anxious to go to bed, instead decided to do some work on a dress she was making.

  
  


Marc groaned as his alarm went off cuddling closer to his pillow, opening his eyes when said pillow moved, smiling as his eyes met Nathaniel’s bright blue ones. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Nathaniel teased kissing his forehead.

“Morning,” Marc grumbled cuddling back into his chest. 

“We have school Marc, we gotta get up,”

“Noooooooo,” he whined.

“Cmon, Alix is gonna be pissed if we don’t show up after she had to help save us this morning,” Nath tried to reason before sighing and tickling his sleepy boyfriend.

“I’m up I’m up!” Marc squeaked giggling adorably. 

“Good,” Nathaniel kissed his cheek, laughing at how red Marc went. 

Marc rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, fruitlessly trying to get the wrinkles out of the clothes he slept in. He walked over to Nath, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. Nathaniel looked sad as he ran his thumb under Marc’s eye, the bruise was fully formed today and alarmingly swollen.

“Are you sure you’re okay, your eye looks pretty bad,” Nate asked softly.

“I’ll be alright, I’ll just ask Mari to bring some concealer,” He said, applying some mascara.

“If you say so,” Nath sighed 

“It’ll be fine Nath, I have you,” Marc smiled, draping his arms over Nathaniel’s shoulders, smiling as he blushed softly.

“That’s gay,” 

“Well I sure hope so,”


End file.
